I Have Always Loved You
by AngelOfDarkness25
Summary: Ron leaves Hermione after finding out that their child isn't his. The now nearly four year old, Severus Weasley is a product of fear and lust. Everything happens for a reason. But who could the father be of the angel faced, blond boy? Could he possibly have loved Hermione before the war?
1. Lost Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter. I only love writing stories of the amazing characters J.K. Rowling has created.

This is the new version of my story I've Always Loved You. From now on I will be uploading my story here. Thank you to all that have supported me and I really appreciate you guys. I love writing for you all. Please review and tell me what you think. ^-^

* * *

Ron slammed the door behind him. He couldn't believe that she could do something so stupid. Something that could potentially ruin their marriage forever. His son wasn't his. How could she be so careless about his feelings? He didn't want to be anywhere near her. He walked into the nearest pub and sat down at the bar. A familiar face walked up to him. "Weasley, long time no see." Pansy Parkinson said.

"What do you want Parkinson?" Ron asked as he took a shot of patron.

"I just wanted to see how an old class mate was doing." she told him as she whispered a few more things in his ear. They talked the entire time he was at bar.

Hermione was on edge. She was just as baffled as Ron to find out that Severus wasn't his. Crying with anger and sadness, she packed her and her son's things as quickly as she possibly could. Everything seemed to blur together as one image. Rethinking everything in her mind about the time Severus was conceived. It made sense now that he was a month and two weeks early. She just couldn't believe that he was actually Severus' father. She loved Ron, but he was acting and taking everything in, in a very childish manor. She couldn't do this. She couldn't handle all the fighting this would bring and wouldn't be able to handle his accusations. She couldn't risk Ron treating Severus differently. Her son meant everything to her and if that meant leaving Ron, the man she thought she loved. She would in a heart beat. "Severus, go put on your coat. We're leaving soon." she told him holding back small sobs. He meant everything to her. He was her reason for living and that would never be ruined by Ron.

"Yes, mummy. Where are we going?" the small boy asked, coming into view of Hermione.

"We're going away for a while, baby. Just you and I." she replied softly, crying. She tried to hide her face from him, but it was no use he saw her reddened eyes and moved closer to her.

"Don't cry, momma. I don't like it when you cry it makes me very sad." he frowned and wiped away the tears on her cheeks. She kissed his forehead gently, when a drunken Ron comes through the door. His facial expression changed from relaxed to beyond pissed in a matter of seconds. He shut the front door as hard as he could, almost taking it off it's hinges and stood there for a long moment just staring at the two.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Hermione?" Ronald questioned her, taking wobbly steps towards them.

"I'm leaving, like you told me to. Go to your room, Severus. Don't come out until mummy comes to get you." she said quickly, rushing Severus in the direction of his bedroom. She stood up quickly, wanting to get away from her drunk husband.

"You're not leaving." He took another step towards her and grabbed her wrists tightly. The anger that filled his eyes scared Hermione, but she just couldn't look away from them.

"Let go of me Ronald Weasley, or so help me I'll hex you." Hermione threatened him wriggling in is tight grasp.

"You're not taking my son, you barmy slag. If you think you are you have another thing coming." he growled back. Finally releasing her wrists he shoved her backward.

She quickly regained her balance and stood up straight. "Yes, I am. He's not even your child." she snapped and regretted it when she saw the hurt in his once loving eyes. She took this as time to go get Severus and finally get out of the extremely intense situation. "Let's go, baby. We're leaving now." she almost sobbed. Picking him up, she headed to the living room to shrink their bags to fit into her pocket. Severus didn't even acknowledge Ron's existence.

As she headed toward the front door Ronald looked down and told her coldly,"I want a divorce." Hermione only managed a small nod before stepping into the cool autumn night. She carried Severus in her arms as she walked to the nearest stop to take the Knight Bus. They took the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron. She paid for their room for the next few days. With a asleep toddler in one arm and their suitcase in the other, she walked upstairs to their room and laid him down for bed. She sang him soft lullabies until she knew he was actually asleep. Giving him a kiss on the cheek, she put on soft music, exited the room and put an intruder charm on it before she left. She headed towards the bar downstairs, ordered a small glass of fire-whiskey and a order of fish and chips. Hermione needed to relax for a while. Hermione sat there for a while thinking about everything that had occurred in the last couple of days. Figuring out that her phenomenal son wasn't the child of the man she once loved, telling Ron the truth, fighting about who his real father was and how she "betrayed" him. It happened a two freaking months before they even got together. Oh Gods how pissed she was at the moment. As if someone had wanted to make her life even worse, she turned around in her chair and spotted the father of her child standing by the open front door.


	2. Like Father Like Son

Thank you all for reading or re-reading my story. I really hope you like it. Love you guys. ^-^ -Always, Emma

* * *

Draco shivered slightly at the chilly air that brushed against his skin as he opened the door to the Leaky Cauldron and walked in. He headed toward the bar slowly, not yet noticing his classmate. Hermione tried not to move or cause any unnecessary sounds that would end up with him looking at her. That's when Hermione's luck got worse. He turned and looked at her. He noticed her hazelnut curls immediately.

"Bloody hell, Granger?" he asked. She just looked at him and gave the Slytherin prince a small smile. "What are you doing here?" he questioned her curiously. He had so many questions for her. It had been almost 4 years since either of them had seen the other.

"Ron and I are getting a divorce." she answered in almost a whisper. "We, uh... We got into a rather ridiculous altercation and he asked me to leave. So, my son and I are here, until I can find a home for us. I might go stay with Harry." Her face sad and hurt, but Draco knew something else was going on. It wasn't like Granger to get like this over something so trivial. Even if she was in love with the git.

"The Weasel wants to divorce you? The brightest witch of our generation? Could the git reach a higher level of stupidity?" he asked. His own anger rising on the inside.

Hermione just looked at him for a long moment, a deep red blush spreading across her already pink cheeks. Did Draco Malfoy just compliment her? "You're different than I remember, Malfoy. A lot less of a prat." she replied. "What happened to you?" She looked over the blonds face trying to read him, but failing. She could never read his expressions. They always left her frustrated.

"Well, let me see. My father, who tortured me most of my life and is locked up in Azkaban. Hopefully for good. My mother went barmy afterward and is in a mental home. I live by myself at the manor and I fell in love with a wonderful girl a long time ago." he told her and then gave her his signature smirk. Draco had always been able to read Hermione's expressions. He knew when she was down, or when she was extremely excited. He knew her more than Weasley ever could.

"I'm sorry, Draco." Hermione spoke to him softly. "What about the girl? She must be really nice." Hermione thought of all the pure-blood Slytherin girls and cringed at the thought of Draco Malfoy being with Pansy Parkinson. Hermione felt something in her heart but couldn't make out what it was. She couldn't possibly be jealous, could she?

"She's married to some bloke, who doesn't even realize how perfect she truly is." he said looking at Hermione with his silver eyes. It seemed as if he had look down into her very soul. Hermione got goose bumps all over her body.

"Oh." was all she could think of to say. "I need to get back upstairs to my son. It was good seeing you Malfoy." she gave him a quick smile and stood up.

"Goodnight, Granger." he smiled and wished her pleasant dreams. Draco couldn't believe how much she has changed since their first year at Hogwarts. She looked different in ways, but still the same in others. Her brilliance reaching a higher level. Her beauty only seemed to intensify. Draco finished his glass of fire-whiskey and apparated back to the manor. Tomorrow was visitation day for the hospital his mother was staying in, and for once Draco was excited to tell his mum about his exciting weekend.

Hermione woke the next morning with an owl pecking at the window. It was Ron's old red barn owl. She welcomed the familiar owl into her room and took the scroll from it's beak before giving him a treat. She opened the scroll cautiously. The document started to get bigger, then she could see that they were the divorce papers that she'd been dreading. She didn't want to look at them anymore, so she decided to get it over with. She signed them and wrote him a short letter.

Ronald, I'm sorry about everything. I hope you can forgive me and we can still be civil to one another for Severus. I still want you to be in his life. If you want to be. I signed the papers and I don't want anything.

~Hermione

Giving the owl the scroll and a treat, the bird flew away. She laid back down with Severus and rubbed his cheek gently. "Good morning, Severus. Want to go eat breakfast?" she asked lovingly. He opened his eyes slowly, looking up at his mother with sleep filled eyes. He shook his head yes and they got up to get ready. After their quick breakfast they went to Diagon Alley. She wanted to show Severus all of the exciting shops. She especially wanted to stop at Flourish and Blotts, her favourite book store. She had missed coming here, she actually missed everything about Diagon Alley. It had been ages since she's been back. Lost in her thoughts she walked around with her son.

"Mummy! Mummy! Look!" the very excited toddler said and pointed at Broomstix and Quality Quidditch Supplies shops. "The brooms are amazing!" The young boy had already fancied quidditch and at only 45 months old. Hermione thought of his father and wondered if he had fancied quidditch at this age. She made a mental note to ask him at some point.

"Yes they are, baby." she replied to her son and smiled. With everything going on she was still happy and it was all thanks to her little boy. She didn't know what she would do without the babe. They walked around a bit more until they reached the book store. Draco was turning the corner and bumped into Hermione.

"Malfoy?" she looked up at him surprised. Severus hid behind his mother and looked at the strange man that seemed to know her. He liked the man already, because his mummy smiled once she saw him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Granger. I was just looking for a book to give to my mother." he told her.

"It's quite alright, Draco." she smiled softly looking at the flowers and books in his hands. "Going to see your mother today, I assume?"

"Indeed. I'm sorry I can't stay and talk more, but I have to get there quickly. It was nice to see you." Draco rushed out and looked at the small boy with a smile.

"Nice to see you too." Hermione said to him and looked at her son admirably. Draco gave a quick nod and was off. Something about the small child was different, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Mummy who was that man?" Severus asked looking up at his mother as they walked around more.

"That's Draco Malfoy, Sev. He's a really nice man." she told him and smiled.

"Well, I like him. He made you smile and your smile makes me happy." he replied. Hermione smiled more and carried her son to the closest diner to eat lunch.

Draco apparated to the hospital his mother was staying in. During the short walk to her room he thought about the young boy who looked so familiar to him. Why did he look so familiar? He looked like someone Draco knew, but he didn't know who. Draco stopped in-front of his mothers door and went inside.

"Draco, darling. How is my sweet boy?" Narcissa Malfoy asked him, sitting in her chair by the room's window.

"I'm wonderful, mother. How are you? The doctor said that you had an episode this morning and hurt your leg." he told her and looked at the brace on her left leg. He set the things he got for her at her table and took a seat.

"It was nothing, Draco. I assure you." she said turning her face away from him.

"Whatever you say, mother. You will never believe who I saw at the Leaky Cauldron." he began to tell her about the night he saw Hermione Granger for the first time in nearly 4 years.

"Who?" she questioned starting to get excited, hoping that he'd brought some good gossip. She loved her gossip, so she could tell the other patients about it.

"Hermione Granger, mother. She looks even more captivating than she did when we went to Hogwarts together." Draco started to daydream about her, about what it would be like to have her wrapped in his arms for good instead of just a few moments.

"Oh, Gods Draco. You don't still have a crush on that girl do you?" she asked him disgusted at the thought. "I thought you would have gotten over that girl ages ago."

"That's none of your business. She has a name, by the way. I will see you next week. Good bye, mother." Draco told her. She nodded and Draco left the room. Draco hoped he would run into Hermione again and he hoped that it was soon.


	3. A New Beginning

Thank you, guys! I feel like I've been writing much better than before. Tell Me what you think and don't be afraid to drop a review for me. I'd really appreciate it. Love you, guys. Always ~ Emma

* * *

The next week passed quickly, almost too rapidly for Hermione. She now lived in the guest bedroom in Harry's house. Luna got way too excited about the situation, but considering she would be seven months pregnant with their third child in a few short days. Hermione blamed it on her mood swings. Hermione got a promotion at the Ministry and she would finally be making an acceptable amount of money. Although it would be a month or two before her and Severus got their own flat, Hermione was eager to start a new with her son. Ready to put the past behind her and create a new beginning. Severus had seen Ron once since they separated. Ronald didn't stay too long, only about an hour and said he'd be back in a week. Their lives would only get better from here.

"Hermione!" she heard Luna shout from downstairs. "You've received a gift." Who on earth could be sending her gifts? Her parents don't remember who she is and everyone else that would send her a gift was in the house. After she put the rest of Severus' toys away, she headed to her bedroom door.

"I'm coming, Luna," she replied to her friend. Delighted by the thought of having a gift, she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where Luna was.

"They're on the coffee table in the living room." Luna looked at Hermione smiling from ear to ear. Luna was glad that Hermione was impelling through the divorce process well. After what had happened, she expected Hermione to curl up in a ball crying herself to sleep, she was proud of her friend.

"Mummy, mummy. Aunt Luna said you have a secret admirer." Severus told his mom. "What does that mean?" His brow furrowed, trying to figure it out on his own, but not succeeding.

"It means that an anonymous person likes me in secret, Severus," Hermione told her son, looked down at him and gave him a kiss on top of his head. Hermione turned toward the table and saw a gigantic vase full of flowers. White roses and purple carnations and the vase itself had silver and green ribbon on it. She smiled to herself as she walked over to them, a small envelope attached. She opened it and took out the letter inside.

 _Hermione,_

 _It was wonderful to see you last week. Your son has your eyes and is a very handsome young lad. I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me and then go for a stroll in the park. You can bring Severus, I'd like to officially meet him. How about tomorrow at 6?_

 _-Draco M._

A shocked look spread across Hermione's face and then a sweet smile. Draco Malfoy wanted to take her out for dinner and invited her son. That was one of the sweetest things and he impressed Hermione by being so sweet.

"Who's it from?" Luna asked curiously.

"You'd never believe it if I told you," she smiled and replied to the very pregnant Luna.

 _Draco,_

 _I would genuinely be fond of having dinner with you. Tomorrow is splendid. See you then._

 _~Hermione_

Hermione was anxious about the next day, she wanted to tell Draco everything, but wanted to do it at the right time. Hermione didn't get any sleep that night as she pondered the possibilities. She didn't want to get her hopes up, though. There was something about him that seemed so right and Hermione loved it. She couldn't wait to see him the next day.

* * *

Draco awoke the next morning jubilant about what would happen today. He showered and dressed in his finest robes. He couldn't wait until he'd be able to gaze into Hermione's gorgeous eyes. He was so excited he didn't realize that it was only 10 am and he would have to wait 8 more hours until he could see them both. He ate breakfast and went for a walk. Draco ended up in a small store. Draco bought flowers and a small toy for the boy on his way to finally meet Granger. The rather attractive man was taking them to one of his favorite magical restaurants in London. He knew Severus was too young to apparate, so he picked up one of his many cars. This one was his favorite, a dark green and silver 69' Chevy Camaro. He fancied driving and wondered why he didn't do it more often. It seemed like an eternity before he reached Harry's house. He knocked on the door house and Harry opened it.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry hissed at his enemy. Harry looked at Malfoy with a disgusted look and honestly thought the lad went barmy. Why else would the Malfoy heir be there?

"I'm here for Granger, Potter if you must know." Malfoy replied and looked past him. Hermione was walking toward the door and Draco's jaw dropped. She was wearing a green fitted cocktail dress that hugged her body in all the right places. Her hair tamed into soft, bouncy curls. Draco swore that the woman before him was an angel. There was no other possible explanation of how she could be so breathtaking.

"Hello, Draco," she smiled at her date and then looked over to Harry. "We'll talk later. I promise," she kissed his cheek and walked out of the door.

"Hermione you look enchanting." Draco told her, a light blush rising on his alabaster skin. Hermione blushed in return, not having to say another word for Draco to know how she felt.

"Come on, Severus, Mr. Malfoy is here." Hermione called to her son. In a flash, the blond boy was standing next to his mother clutching her hand. "It's all right, love. He's a friend."

He smiled down at him. "It's very nice to meet you, Severus." Draco told the little boy and outstretched his hand.

"Shake his hand, Severus." she said and Severus shook his hand reluctantly, being shy.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy." he said, looking into Draco's silver eyes.

"Severus, would you like to go to the park later?" he asked him. Severus just shook his head yes. "Okay, let's go. Shall we?" he held his arm out for Hermione to take it. They both smiled as she did so. He opened the door for Hermione and put Severus in the seat behind him. Draco had transformed the usual seat into a car seat just for him. He drove to the restaurant slowly wanting to get as much time as possible with the two. Arm in arm they went into the restaurant and sat in Draco's favorite booth.

"Draco, this place is so nice. How can I ever repay you for this?" she questioned him, taking a sip of her wine and then giving Severus his sippy cup.

"Repay me? Don't even worry about it, Hermione," he told her and flashed his smile. She loved the way her name sounded on his tongue.

"Are you sure?" she replied still wanting to repay him.

"Of course, I'm sure. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you did," he smirked. He was still as presumptuous as ever. He was a Slytherin after all. They caught up on most things as they ate their dinner, Hermione is leaving out a few things about her child. Severus played with his new toy and he thanked Draco for having bought it for him. The night was going better than Draco ever imagined. He was falling for Hermione even harder than before. She was so exhilarating and he adored the game of wits they would play. Draco needed to do something to make sure she was going to be his. He not only wanted Hermione, but he needed her. The man felt whole when he was around her and he always had when they had gone to Hogwarts. He meant none of the cruel things he said to her, but none the less he had to, to keep his father from abusing him further. Draco hated the wretched man and wished from the bottom of his heart that he would never get to leave Azkaban. After the two adults finished eating their dinner, Draco paid and they made their way to the little park around the corner.

"Thank you, Draco. This evening has been lovely," she said softly and smiled up at him.

"No need to thank me. I had an amazing time also. I'm forever thankful that you even came with me in the first palce." he told her and smiled. A small blush running across her cheeks. "Would you like to do it again sometime?" he asked. "Maybe just the two of us."

"That would be heavenly, Draco." she answered and looked over at her son, now playing on the swings.

"You have a wonderful son, Granger. He's the most polite child, I have ever met. You've done a phenomenal job raising the lad." he expressed to her.

"Thank you. That means a lot," she replied and looked up into the Slytherin's eyes. Draco couldn't help it, he looked down at her pouting lips and kissed her passionately. She melted into his kiss.

"Ewwwwwww. Kissing is yucky, mummy." Severus said, immediately breaking the pair apart in hysterical laughter. They couldn't have had a better night. Hermione knew absolutely one thing now. She had to tell Draco.


	4. The Truth Is

"Mummy, mummy!" Severus yelled as he jumped on his mother's bed. "Mummy, Draco is here! Get up!" Severus ran down the stairs and into Draco's arms, while a groggy Hermione slowly got out of the comfort of her bed.

"How are you, Severus?" Draco asked the boy in his arms.

"I'm good, because you came to see me and mummy. Daddy never comes to see me anymore." he told him. Draco looked at the small boy sadly. Why would anyone not want to see this amazing child? How could that Weasel do that to his son?

"I'll come see you everyday that I can. I promise." He told him and hugged the boy tight.

"Good morning, Draco." Hermione called from the bottom of the stairs. Putting on her shoes.

"Good morning, love." he replied and walked to her. "How'd you sleep?" he bent down and kissed her cheek.

"I slept well. Are you ready for today?" she asked him. Today Hermione invited Draco to come to work with her and after they were going on a date.

"Yes. I'm actually very excited about today." he chimed and smiled a brilliant smile. He put Severus down and ruffled his hair. They ate breakfast with Luna and Harry. Harry still wasn't okay with his best-friend dating an ex death eater. He was at least being civil and that's what mattered to Hermione. Luna seemed very intrigued by their relationship. None of them had spoken to Ron in almost a month now and Hermione had to keep telling Severus that he'd call and that he'd come over soon to see him.

"Luna and Harry, may I speak with you in private?" Hermione asked her childhood friends. Draco looked up at her with a confused look and she gave him a reassuring smile.

They both looked at each other for a moment. "Of course." they said and got up to meet Hermione in the kitchen. They gave her a worried look, "What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Okay, I know I never really told either of you why Ron and I separated and he never told you. I want you both to know now." she told them both looking down at the floor.

"Okay, 'Mione. What happened?" Luna asked her.

"Well, now a few months ago I was sitting in my old living room with Ron and Severus and I looked at them both. Severus doesn't look anything like Ronald and I got to thinking what if he wasn't Ron's. I took hair from them both and preformed my own test. Ron isn't Severus' father." she said coolly. Dumbfounded the couple stared at Hermione and then out the door to Severus now playing a game with Draco.

"Okay, so if Ron isn't his father then who is?" Harry asked, knowing the answer already.

"Draco is his father, and he's so great with Severus. I still haven't told him, yet." she almost whispered. Luna looked down at the floor, below her was a puddle of water.

"We can finish this conversation later. I'm about to have a baby." Luna told them both as Harry took his wife's hand and led her to their car. Hermione ran up the stair and into Harry's bedroom to grab some clothes for Luna and the baby's car seat.

"I'll meet you there." she yelled out the front door to Harry. "Draco, grab Severus, please. We need to get to the hospital." Draco just nodded and followed her to their apparation spot. Hermione was nervous, through all of Luna's pregnancies, she couldn't be there, because she was at work and couldn't get off. This was the first godchild she was ever going to be there to see them be born. She was excited and looked at her son and Draco. "You two ready?" she asked them. They shook their heads yes. Draco drove them to the hospital as quickly as possible. Once they reached the hospital Hermione left Severus with the child center they had there. Then her and Draco went to the delivery waiting room. "Draco, we need to talk." she told him softly, sitting in the chair next to him, holding his hand.

"Yes? What is it love?" he questions curiously while pushing a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. She loved when he did that and she knew she could get used to waking up in his arms every morning.

"Do you remember when we had sex that time at Hogwarts in the room of requirement? Before the war and we were scared for our lives. We both just needed comfort and I don't know..." she began to tell him.

He took either side of her face in his hands. "Hermione, I remember every single moment I was around you. From the first day at Hogwarts to third year when you punched me and even right before the war when we made love. I remember it all. Don't be afraid to tell me anything. I've always loved you, Hermione and I will forever." he said to her, wiping her tears away from her face.

"I...I don't know what to say, Draco. I love you too." she gave him a small smile. "The truth is, Draco that Severus isn't Ron's son."

"Then who's his father?" he asked getting, anxious, he looked into her brown eyes while she smiled at him.

"He's yours. He's so much like you, Draco. He has your smile and obviously your hair. You're so good with him and I want you to be in his life as his father." she told him and hoped that he would accept it. He looked at her with a blank stare for what seemed like forever.

"I have a son! Severus is my son." he stated, a big smile plastered across his face. "Hermione. I love you." he cheered and lifted her in a kiss. Just then Harry came out of the delivery room and told them they could go back to meet his daughter.

"What is her name?" Hermione asked as she entered the room walking to Luna's side.

"We've decided to name her Hermione Minerva Potter." Harry answered as he picked up his daughter and put her into Hermione's arms. "After two of the most amazing witches Luna and I know."

"That's a beautiful name." Hermione said and smiled at them both.

"She really is beautiful, Potter. Good job." Draco told him and Harry nodded while smiling at his baby girl in Hermione's arms. Hermione looked at Draco and smiled. Draco wrapped his arms around her as she gave the baby back to Harry.

"We'll come back later, Harry." she chimed as she was walking back into the waiting room. Harry again nodded, still in complete awe from his new daughter.

Draco and Hermione returned to the child care center and got Severus. Hermione was more than excited to tell her son that Draco was actually his dad. He picked up Severus in his arms and smiled.

"Mummy, I missed you while you were away." he told her and reached for his mother.

"I missed you too, Sev." she replied. "Draco and I need to tell you something very important."


	5. Best-Friend's Blessing

I just want to take a moment and thank all that have even read my fanfiction. Another special thanks to those who follow my story and review it. It really means a lot to me. I'm in the process of writing another Dramione which will hopefully be up within this week. If not then, definitely next week. ~Always, Emma.

* * *

Severus looked up at his mother and at Draco with curious and confused eyes. "What do you mean Draco is my daddy?" the young boy asked.

"What I mean is that Draco is your actually daddy and Ron isn't. But he did take care of you like you were actually his. When you're bigger I'll tell you how." she told him softly. "Look over at the mirror with Draco." She waited for him to do so. "You look just like him, but you have my eyes." She watched him as he looked in the mirror and he started to smile.

"Mummy, I do look like him." he told her and ran into her arms. She hugged her son and Draco came to embrace them both.

"I'd really like it, Severus, if you'd call me dad. Only if you want to though." Draco told his son smiling at his small family.

"Of course! I've wanted to call you my daddy for a long time now." Severus said excitedly. "My mummy has never been as happy as she has been with you and that makes me happy."

Hermione had a few stray tears run down her face as she was smiling at Severus. No mother could ever be as happy or as proud as she was in that moment. Draco looked at her and kissed her tear stained cheek. "I'm glad I can do that for her and I will always make her happy." he chimed and ruffled Severus' nearly white hair. Everything was going perfectly for them and they were happy. Life couldn't possibly get any better. They made it back to Harry's and they sat in the living room watching a cartoon Severus had wanted to watch. When someone came in through the front door.

"Harry? How is Luna, I hope she's well." Hermione called to him.

"I'm not Harry and what the fuck is he doing here?" a enraged Ron questioned her.

"It's none of your business, Ronald and don't raise your voice at me while Severus is around." she hissed at him.

"I can do what I please, bitch. Now what the hell is he doing here?" Ron asked again.

"I'm Severus' father, I have every right to be here. I'm also with Hermione, so if you call her another name like that Weasel I'll make you wish you'd never been born." Draco threatened.

"You're not Severus' father. You never have been and never will be. I've raised him his entire life, you have no right to come in here and act like he's yours." Ron shouted.

"Daddy!" Severus called and started toward the group. Ron opened his arms to the child to only see that he had ran to Draco instead.

"Now Severus, I'm your dad. Not him." he told him.

"No you're not. You were mean to mummy and you don't come to see me. Daddy comes to see me every day and he makes mummy smile and when mummy smiles it makes me happy. She should never frown and she only does that when she's with you." the rather intelligent boy said and looked at his mother.

"I don't know what you did to him Hermione, but to be honest now I couldn't care less. The boy is brainwashed. I just came to say that I got remarried. I got married to Pansy, by the way." he tried to make Hermione jealous, but nothing was going to ruin her happy mood, not even this insufferable git.

"I don't care, Ronald. I'm happy for once and I have a man that loves me and accepts me for who I am. You couldn't even do that. You're so low to even think that I'd be jealous of that pug faced witch. I'm in love with Draco and I'm glad you're never around anymore. I'm over you." she told him and watched as his face grew more red by the minute. "Oh and you are never to see Severus again. You messed up too much and we don't want that around our child." she looked over at Draco and smiled, grabbing a hold of his hand.

"Whatever, mudblood. He'll never love you. About the boy, I don't even care anymore. I never wanted kids anyway." he spat and looked at a pissed off Draco.

"Get the hell out, Weasley before I erase you from this world." Draco hissed at him and handed Severus to Hermione. Taking a few steps forward he took out his wand. "Hermione go upstairs with Severus." Hermione only nodded and made her way up the stairs and into her room.

"You're not going to do anything, Malfoy. You're too much of a chicken." Ron spoke to him in a disgusted tone.

"Try me, Weasley. You will never come near my family again and if you do I'll kill you with my bare hands." Draco threatened wand in hand, ready to hex the red head into next week.

"Fine, take the slut and the kid. I don't care. But when you finally shag her, remember how repulsive her body is. All of her disgusting scars." Ron spat and flew backwards into a desk. Draco his wand now at the ginger boys neck.

"Get out." Draco screamed and saw a very scared man get up and run through the front door. Harry coming in after he fled.

"What was all that about?" Harry asked.

"He threatened my family. He called Hermione unforgivable names. Potter, I know you don't like me much, but I love Hermione and I know it would mean the world to her if I got your blessing for what I want to ask her. I know this is a bad time, but I thought I better ask you now while she's upstairs..." Draco began to say and then was interrupted.

"Listen, Malfoy. I don't like you, but I've seen the way Hermione lights up when she just hears your name and I see the way you are with your son. I now couldn't imagine her with someone else. So, yes I give you my blessing as her best-friend. But break her heart like that git did and I will end you." he told the attractive blond male in a protective tone.

"I'd never hurt a hair on her head." Draco replied and smiled. He just needed to wait for the right time.


	6. Took You Long Enough

Love you guys. Thank you so much for reviewing my story and I hope you like this chapter as much as the others. Can't wait to see the reviews you gift me with.

* * *

It had been a few months since the incident at Harry's. Luna was back home and the newest little one was getting all the attention she could ever want. Hermione liked to spoil the little girl as much as she could, but Hermione knew that she wanted to have another baby one day and she wanted to have that experience with Draco. Little did she know that he thought the same thing. Draco was supposed to be taking Hermione out on a very romantic date tonight. Luna was helping her get ready upstairs in her room.

"Hermione? You really love him don't you?" Luna asked one of her dearest friends.

"Luna, I love him more than anything in the universe. Besides Severus of course. He's really perfect and nothing like he was when we went to Hogwarts." she answered. Luna nodded her head and smiled. She was truly happy for Hermione and couldn't wait for Draco to ask for her hand. She could see the love in Hermione's eyes and Draco's smile. Luna just couldn't believe how fast and hard they fell in love with each one another.

Harry went to the Malfoy Manor that morning to help Draco get ready for the big night. "What if she says no, Potter?" Draco asked.

"She's not going to say no. That woman is completely in love with you and by the looks of it she has you wrapped around her little finger." Harry replied and Draco smirked to himself.

"Thank you, Harry." Draco told Harry. "For everything."

"You're welcome. Just take care of my best-friend. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her." he replied.

"I will. I promise." Draco smiled when he was finished getting ready. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a white button up shirt, that Hermione thought looked really good on him. His mother had given him her ring before she went into the mental home. She had told him that if he found someone he just couldn't live with out to give her that ring. Today was finally the day he would. The day he would finally ask the woman he loved to be his forever. His happiness was more than he could ever ask for. He had a beautiful girlfriend and an amazing son that would soon be 4. His life could only get better if Hermione said yes.

"You ready?" Harry asked him.

"More than ready." Draco answered then they apparated to Harry's home. To be completely honest he was more nervous about asking Hermione to marry him than he was when the dark lord asked him to kill Dumbledore. Draco's life was in her hands and he needed her in his life. Not just as his girlfriend. He needed her to be his and only his for the rest of their lives. A wide smile spread across his perfect features as he saw his son telling the little, crying Hermione that everything was going to be okay. He was proud of his son and couldn't be more happy. Draco was thinking about his life in full. His past was terrible, is present was perfect and his future would be wonderful. Now only to make his future set and stone with the woman he adored so much.

Luna had just finished with Hermione's hair when Harry appeared upstairs with them. "You look great, 'Mione." he told her and smiled. Her loose curls wrapping around her captivating face. The mulberry, spaghetti strap cocktail dress hugged her curves and was flowy at the bottom.

"Thank you Harry. It's all thanks to your wife though." Hermione replied. Harry smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then went to wrap his hands around his wife's waist. Hermione looked at her friends and admired how much they were still in love. "Thank you both for everything you've helped me with. I couldn't ask for better friends."She embraced them.

"Oh, Hermione. You know we love you. We'd do anything for you and little Severus." Luna said to her smiling.

"I know. I guess I better get down there, huh?" she asked them both.

""Yes, you should. You're prince charming is waiting." Luna answered. Hermione smiled at them both lovingly before making her way down stairs to the love of her life. Hermione smiled when she saw him playing with Severus, his back to her. He heard her as she got closer and turned around. Instantaneously his jaw dropped. The woman before him had to be an angel. There was no other conclusion to this beauty standing before him.

"H..Hermione, you look...you look beyond beautiful." Draco stammered.

"You don't look bad yourself, handsome." she replied smiling up at him. Even with heels on she still had to look up at him. Curse her shortness. She kissed his cheek causing him to blush a bit.

"Shall we?" he asked. She nodded her head and looked to Severus.

"You be good for uncle Harry and aunt Luna. I'll be home later." she told him.

"Yes, mummy. I will. You look very pretty." he said.

"Thank you, Sev." she smiled and kissed the top of her son's head. "I love you."

"I love you too, mummy." he replied and began to play with his toys again.

* * *

Draco and herself apparated to the Malfoy Manor. Draco had changed it a lot since his parents no longer lived there. It was more open and bright. Hermione was more than surprised when she walked into the dining room. The room was well lit and was a cream-ish color. She hated this place more than she hated Voldemort. This place was the reason for her nightmares, the reasons behind her scars.

"I repainted almost every room when my parents left. I hated how dark it was." he told her, he took her hand and pulled out a chair for her.

"It's beautiful, Draco." She replied, but he could tell something was wrong and frowned.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked.

"The last time I was here at the Manor your aunt was torturing me." she answered and looked down. "I never thought I would come into this building again."

"I know, and I'm sorry. We can leave if you want." Draco said, a sad and knowing look on his face.

"No, Draco. We can stay here. Besides, I can't just walk away from this place every time I have a bad thought. It's in the past and I know as long as I'm with you that I'll be safe." She smiled and Draco's face lit up.

"Good, because I cooked dinner." he chimed and waved his wand to bring the food into the dining room. "I made something my mom taught me to cook when I was young. I don't remember the name of it, but it's amazing."

"You didn't have to do all of this, Draco. Thank you." she said to him as everything settled on the table.

"Yes, I did. If I hadn't then this wouldn't be as romantic as it is." He told her and grabbed both of her hands in his.

"What wouldn't be as romantic?" she asked him, looking a bit confused.

"This." was all he replied, before getting on one knee. "Hermione Jean Granger, I have loved you since our first year at Hogwarts. I know it may seem like I'm going a little fast, but I know out of every person on the Earth that you're the one I want to spend the rest of my existence with. Will you do me the phenomenal honor of becoming my wife?" With tears in her eyes, she shook her head yes and smiled at her fiance. He stood up, caressed her face and kissed the witch passionately. Finally his life was complete. He was the happiest man in the universe.

"Well, it's about time." Hermione said, laughing.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think. Draco finally asked Hermione to marry him. He has everything he could ever want or so he thinks.


	7. UPDATE

Hey, guys. I know it's been a while, but I've had a lot of things going on lately. I've been sick a lot and I've been working almost non-stop. I have also had my brother's wedding to keep me away from writing on this story. So, I need to know one thing from you all. Do you want me to continue writing or is this fic a lost cause? Leave me a comment in the reviews. I also have another fic coming, it will be up as soon as I get back home. I love you guys, keep up with the wonderful reviews. (Both good and bad)

As Always ~ Emma


End file.
